


A Dream of Spring (post S7 Story)

by rpsnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones spoilers, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpsnow/pseuds/rpsnow
Summary: House Stark's words have come true now more than ever. Winter is here and the dead come with it.





	1. Aftermath

Tormund goes ashore, still shocked about what happened. He carries Beric on his arms, who hasn't awoken yet.

Arriving on the shore, he lets go off Beric and shakes him so he can wake up.

"Beric, Beric! Fuck, wake up!" - Tormund shouts in fear.

Beric awakens, he opens his only eye and realizes that what has happened is not a dream.

The Wall has fallen.

Tormund is relieved. He thought his new friend had died.

"There you go. Get set, we have to get back to Winterfell. The northerners have to know what happened. I don't know how you're still alive."

Beric takes a quick glance to see the broken Wall. Nothing is left of Eastwatch.

Tormund lifts him up so he can sit.

"We're doomed. They're marching south." - He assumed. 

"Unless we get ready, you're right. We're fucked. Let's hope your shit god helps us."

"I don't think that any Gods can save us." - Beric whispered. He now knew what fear was. He knew it would be very difficult to kill the Others.

Tormund helps Beric get up, and carries him to a boat. They could survive, but it was possible that they couldn't get there on time.

"Come on, we have to go to the Weeping Waters near the Dreadfort. That's the only easy way to Winterfell."

"I think that when we get there the White Walkers will be right outside." - He whispered.

He was right. But it was necessary to let the northern and southern lords know that the Night King is coming, and now he has a wight dragon.

 

* * *

 

 

Tyrion approaches Ser Davos' room. He needs to speak to someone, after seeing Jon Snow bedding his Queen. 

He bangs two times on the door, and he enters. He sees the Onion Knight sitting on his bed, drinking from an ale horn.

"Why are you drinking wine from an ale horn?" - Tyrion asks.

"I want to get drunk. It's been years since the last time i've done it. What about it?"

Tyrion closes the door and he pours himself a cup of wine, taking the whole bottle with him.

"It's just that the last time I saw one of those, my balls were freezing on the Wall and the horn was full of ale." - He replied, remembering when he went to Castle Black with a very young Jon Snow.

"There's something I need to tell you, but I need the bottle back, I may be old but not a fool."

Tyrion gives the bottle back. Davos pours himself the full horn and takes a sip.

"I'm afraid that Jon and the Queen are in love. I saw them really close in both Dragonstone and the Pit. I've never seen Jon stare that longingly at someone, something's happening."

"Oh, don't say. I just saw him enter the Queen's quarters. I heard her moans throughout the aisle, Jon probably has a big one. They can enjoy for the moment but they don't know what consequences it would bring." - Tyrion replies.

It takes time for Davos to answer.

"So it's true, it sure will be bloody tough. I've seen Jon act according to his emotions, I assure you it's not a good thing. Imagine now that he's in love. Fuck, this will be hard." - He finally spits it out.

"Daenerys is worse. You saw it when she flew to Easwatch, or to the Goldroad. It's hard for her to listen to her advisors."

"Do you think Cersei is going to help us? That question has been on my head for the whole damned day."

"I know her, she won't come. She hates both me and Daenerys, she will not help us in anything. I hope Jaime doesn't take part on the war against the crown, if we win the one that's coming."

"Well, we only have a few months to find out." - Davos replies.

They both drink and chat for a few hours, until they were drunk and sleepy. There was only a month left to White Harbor, and they still knew nothing about what just happened up north. They were both right, this was problematic, and it would bring consequences. But both King and Queen didn't give a fuck, they were in love.

The worst was about to happen, undoubtedly.


	2. The Cold Winds

(POV I: White Harbor)

 

Jon awakens, and notices something familiar when he looks upon his window. 

When he exits his quarters he finds everyone in the main deck, talking about. He only greets them with a "Good morning, everyone" and goes outside, to the forecastle deck.

He is wearing his wolf fur cloak, because now Winter has reached far south, and now that he's very close to his destination, there is a light blizzard going on.

"Do you know what he's doing?" - Daenerys asked.

"I have no idea, you know him best." - Tyrion replied, insinuating he knows something about Jon and Dany's relationship.

Daenerys' eyes rolled. She heads outside, chased by Tyrion, to find out what Jon is trying to do.

She hasn't gone out in days, Jon has made sure that she doesn't worry that much about what goes on out there.

He turns around, and sees the Queen and the Hand. He hands out his cloak to Daenerys.

"You should wear that white dress again, that same cold you felt beyond the Wall has come here. It's very strange." - He suggests.

"Then why are you outside?"

Then the blizzard becomes a lot clearer.

"Look."

At everyone's sight there is a big statue, which has a merman holding a trident, the sigil of House Manderly.

"Are we already in White Harbor?" - Dany asks.

"Yes, we're here."

Ships and dragons approach the only northern city. It the pier, are Lord Wyman Manderly and Grey Worm, who has managed to enter the city with a letter from Jon.

As they all go outside, Missandei looks and sees Grey Worm, it has been months since they last saw each other. She smiles.

Jon and some of the Unsullied men help releasing the anchor when they approach the pier.

"Your Grace" - says Wyman, but not referring to Daenerys.

"Your Grace" - Grey Worm says.

"Torgo Nudho."

"My lord. I don't know if you received my letter, but I'm not King in the North anymore."

"The North doesn't know any other king."

"This are Queen Daenerys Targaryen and Tyrion Lannister, my lord."

"Morning." -says Tyrion. 

"My lord. I didn't come here to conquer the north, I came here to save it." - she says.

"I hope those dragons work, because the Army of the Dead is closer than ever." - Lord Manderly says.

"What do you mean by that?" - Jon asks.

"Haven't you heard? A white walker dragon has destroyed the Wall from Eastwatch. It has killed everything in its path."

Jon thought about Tormund, his friend and his brother in-arms who has joined his fight against the dead since the beginning. But his major fear has come to reality. The Night King has breached the Wall.

Daenerys thought about something else entirely. There's nothing harder than the death of your own son, but it was worse now that he has joined the wrong side. - She was completely heartbroken.

Jon approaches Daenerys, and hugs her deeply. She starts crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Now I have to kill my own son, do you know how that feels?" - She says, weeping.

"I do not. But I'm here for you."

"What I mean is that, we're fucked. Some people say that they're close to Last Hearth."

"Last Hearth? Is the lord of Last Hearth there?" - Tyrion asks.

"Lord Umber's at Winterfell, but some of his men are still there."

"Then why are you here?" - Tyrion asks.

"I was sent here by Lady Sansa. You must be wary of your long journey. Come with me."

"There's no time for that. We're only staying for the night. We ride for Winterfell at dawn."

 

(POV II: Winterfell)

 

Sansa and Lord Royce go to the Winterfell courtyard and go towards the training fields. Arya and the master-of-arms are there, alongside Ned Umber and some other northern children. Bran is at the Godswood for the moment.

"She's good, your sister."

"Yes, she is. I wish everything was this good. According to my brother, the Wall has fallen."

"Do you think we can survive this, my lady?" - Yohn asks.

"I hope."

As they watch Arya teach the children how to fight, they hear a loud scream coming from the watch towers. 

Open the gates!

Sansa walks towards the gates. Arya watches from the distance.

She sees two men as she comes close. One's nearly bald and the other has long red hair. They are Tormund and Beric Dondarrion.

"Lady Stark. I apologize about coming with such short notice but, there's something we need to tell you." - Beric says.

"What is it?"

The wall has fallen. A wight dragon has done it. They are marching south, my lady. - Tormund replies.

"Yes, we know that. Were you with Jon? Do you know where he is?"

"No, my lady. We've come from Eastwatch. Where everything happened"

"I'm sorry."

Arya approaches, only to talk to Beric, she still remembers what the Brotherhood did to her and her friends.

"Remember me?"

"Arya Stark? I thought you were dead."

"Do you know each other?" - Sansa asks, and Arya only nods.

"Well, I'm still alive. What about your friend, the red priest?"

"He died beyond the Wall."

"I suppose my friend is dead too. Thanks to you." - Arya says, referring to Gendry.

"He's surprisingly alive, and so is your other friend, the Hound."

Arya is surprised. As far as she thought, a red witch abducted and sacrificed Gendry. And the Hound, she thought Brienne killed him.

"And how can I know that's true?"

"Ask your brother, they may be on the way with him." - Beric replies.

"Let's get in. We have a lot to discuss." 

 

(POV III: King's Landing)

 

"Your Grace, they are here."

Ser Gregor escorts Cersei and Qyburn towards a watchtower in the Red Keep.

Cersei is wearing a fur cloak. Winter has come south.

They come to the watchtower. There they see over a hundred ships, including the Silence, Euron's ship.

"Send the City Watch to escort Euron and the Golden Company's captain. Then open the gates, I'll be waiting in the throne room."

Ser Gregor nods, and leaves with Cersei to the throne room. Whilst Qyburn seeks the Lord Commander of the City Watch to give him instructions.

Some minutes later…

¡Open the gates!

The throne room gates open, Euron and the Captain come in.

"Your Grace, here's what I promised." - Euron says.

"I see. What's your name?"

"Harry Strickland, Your Grace. It's been a long journey."

"I know, but there is no time for resting in the middle of a war."

"We'll do as you command, Your Grace."

"That's good to hear. We'll talk later."

Cersei gets up from the Iron Throne and tries to leave. But Euron climbs a few more steps. Ser Gregor walks towards him.

"Your Grace, I suppose you're still considering my offer." - Euron says, noticing that Ser Jaime is not in King's Landing anymore.

"The war isn't over, but when it ends, you should have what you desire most."

Euron smiles. Both Harry and Euron kneel and leave the room.

When they leave, Cersei approaches Qyburn.

"How is it going? You know what I'm talking about."

"I've been making progress, Your Grace. I'm sure it'll work this time."

"Well, get on with it. That's how we'll win the war."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

 

(POV IV: The Riverlands)

 

Jaime is in the Riverlands. He's ridden past Harrenhal and he hasn't gotten any rest since he left King's Landing. It's time.

He keeps riding until he sees an inn by the Red Fork. He decides to leave his horse and to get in. He needs to warm up.

When he sits, a young man, fat and not so tall, approaches him.

"What can I help you with, sir?" - The boy asks.

"Wine, please."

"Right away. Would you like a kidney pie?"

"All right." - Jaime responds. Even though he didn't ask for it, he's hungry anyway.

"Marvelous, I'll come later."

Jaime gets comfortable, When someone he knows sits in front of him.

"Jaime fucking Lannister."

"Oh, fuck. Be quiet, I don't want no one to know I'm here. What are you doing here? Have you been chasing me?"

You still owe me a castle. And a highborn lady. I haven't had a good fuck in years, I think I need one now.

"I'm not with Cersei anymore, I'm afraid I can't give you either one."

"Yes you can, cunt. You're the heir of Casterly Rock."

"Casterly Rock is under Cersei's command. Do you think if I return and ask nicely she'll give it to me? She won't think twice about sentencing me to death. I'm afraid she hates me now." 

"You're heading north. Help Ned Stark's bastard win the war and he'll give you Casterly Rock. That way you'll pay your debt. Now, we got a deal?"

Jaime takes his time to answer. Helping Jon Snow implies killing Cersei, and even though she's mad, he still loves her. But either way, he has to make a choice about what's good for his life.

"Deal, but you have to keep me alive while we're heading north. You won't have nothing if I'm dead. And when I pay your stupid debt, you'll leave me alone. Is that clear?"

"I promise."

"Here's your food, s-"

"You know what, boy? Get another cup and a full bottle. We'll be here for some time."

"As you wish, sir."

It was all set. Bronn and Jaime join the war. They would stay there for the night and then leave for Winterfell.

 

(POV V: Last Hearth)

 

Bran is sitting in front of the weirwood tree in the Godswood of Winterfell. Besides him is Maester Wolkan.

Suddenly, Bran wargs into a flock of ravens far north. He assumes it is Last Hearth, according to the Umber banners all over the keep.

"What do you see?" - One of the men guarding the castle asks.

"Get every marksman you can find. Tell the guards to reinforce the gates and walls of the keep, I'll send ravens to Winterfell."

"But what did you see?" - He asks again.

"They're coming. The dead."

The man runs to the Maester's office.

After sending the ravens, he returns to see that the archers are already above the walls. The rest of the infantry was at the courtyard, near the gates.

"We're waiting for your command, ser."

"All right, boys. Let's rain fire on them."

"Yes, sir!"

"Light the arrows, knock and hold!"

The marksmen proceeded to make the action.

"Draw!"

As the Army of the Dead was approaching they heard a loud screech. It wasn't like anything they had ever heard before.

Then they heard a strong wing flap, like if it was some beast with some huge wings.

It wasn't until the blizzard became clear and they saw what they feared.

The Night King came with his wight dragon.

"Fuck. Loose!"

"Shouldn't we aim at the dragon, ser?"

"I said loose!"

They fire their flaming arrows, heading towards the infantry.

The dead men start climbing atop each other, piercing the gates, but not entering.

"Are you ready, boys? Let's give them a good fight."

A big, blue eyed giant punches the gates open, and the dead come running.

A very loud battle cry is heard from the inside of the keep. The men fight, but get decimated in seconds by the Night King's infantry.

"Alright. Let's make one last stand, boys. Light them up, knock and hold! Aim at the dragon!"

Wight Viserion approaches, very slowly.

"Draw!"

They proceed to draw. The knight takes a hard breath before calling for the action. This is the last moment of his life, he knows it. But he has to do it anyway.

"Loo-"

And Viserion starts spitting fire towards the keep's walls. The men son't even get the chance of firing their flaming arrows. The keep's walls start melting down alongside the soldiers in it. It all looks similar to a popular part of Westerosi history: the burning of Harrenhal.

The keep turns into ash, and the army of the dead start climbing atop the entrance to rejoin the rest of the infantry.

Then Bran leaves his vision.

"Did something happen, my lord?"

"Last Hearth has fallen, the whole keep has turned into ash. Send ravens all across the country, this is everyone's fight."

"At once, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please comment your suggestions for the next chapter. Its title will be "The Lioness". If you really want another chapter, please review and i'll try to upload it earlier. Thanks!


	3. The Tower of the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon talks to Dany about his life in Winterfell. Cersei calls for a Small Council meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know this chapter is a bit short, but I promise next chapter will be a lot longer, and it will have better scenes. Next chapter will be posted next monday, thanks!

Daenerys and Jon have left White Harbor. They are taking the Kingsroad to Winterfell since then. 

 

"Where are we?"

 

"We are in the Barrowlands, Your Grace. We're taking the Kingsroad."

 

Dany feels strange, Jon hasn't called her that since they left Dragonstone. 

 

"There's no need for you to call me Your Grace anymore."

 

"Why are we taking the Kingsroad?" - She asks.

 

"We're North. Cersei can hurt us in the South, but not here."

 

"So how is Winterfell?" - She's never asked about it. Jon feels weird.

 

"I thought you saw Winterfell when you were flying to Eastwatch."

 

"I flew over the sea. If I flew over any great castle of the North, they might have shot me full of arrows."

 

"Sorry about that. The northern lords can be reckless sometimes."

 

"But you didn't answer my question. Is Winterfell something you don't want to talk about?"

 

"No, not at all." - Jon rushes to answer. He takes his time to think about what he wants to say.

 

"Winterfell is my home. When you first see it, you might be amazed of how big and how cold it is, but sometimes it can feel like a very lonely place."

 

"If Winterfell was your home, why did you leave for the Night's Watch?"

 

Jon takes his time to talk, again. He didn't want to remember the past anymore. It was too much.

 

He let out a sigh before talking.

 

"The truth is, I was never treated well at home. I grew up being the shadow of my brother, the black sheep of House Stark. I knew that even if I were older than my brother Robb, I could never inherit Winterfell. So I left, on the hope that I could be First Ranger someday, like my uncle Benjen was. On the hope that I would achieve glory, and prove myself."

 

"Sorry. I never thought things happened that way."

 

"It's okay. Most of the time, high lords don't treat their bastards well. They never realize that they are their own sons."

 

Daenerys felt empathy for him. She was the third child after all, she grew up as the shadow of her brother Viserys, who mistreated her and sold her to the Dothraki, in exchange for an army. 

 

She felt like if Jon was made for her. She felt like her destiny was to be with him for the rest of her life. And she loved that.

 

Whilst they kept talking about their pasts, her advisors were in the back.

 

"I fear for them, now that the White Walkers have come to Westeros, i'm sure this won't last long. Besides, she has stopped listening to our advice." - Varys said.

 

"I fear as well. But we must help her, no matter what. She needs us." - says Tyrion.

 

"I know, but remember what I told you. We need to find a way to make her listen. If not, whatever we have worked for will fade away."

 

"It won't, my friend. Just give me some time."

 

After Tyrion's words, there is an awkward silence on the conversation. Until Varys breaks it.

 

"I'm afraid there is no time."

 

(POV II: King's Landing)

 

"My lord, Her Grace has called for a small council meeting."

 

Euron nodded. He knew that whatever she might order him, can lead up to the marriage he wanted so much.

 

He went down the stairs, without any hurry, and went to the Tower of the Hand, instead of the small council chamber. Theese meetings are being held there, after Tywin Lannister was named Hand of the King.

 

When he finally climbs the many stairs of the Tower of the Hand, he finds one of the Kingsguard outside, waiting for him to get in. He opens the chamber door and enters to see Captain Strickland, Qyburn and a hooded old man, sitting there, waiting for the Queen.

 

Finally, after minutes of waiting, the Queen arrives, with Ser Gregor at her back.

 

"Your Grace" - Everyone in the table repeated.

 

"Thank you for attending the meeting."

 

She sat down, looking at all the faces in the table. It was obvious she called this small council meeting for something important, now that everyone has gone North.

 

"First, Captain Strickland is the new commander of our army."

 

This was something weird, something desperate, after Jaime Lannister left, there was no one left for this position. But Captain Strickland was grateful for it. He had to be, he had a contract.

 

"Thank you, Your Grace."

 

"Good. Now let's get to the most important issue."

 

Everyone finally settled down, calmly. Everyone knew what she was about to say. 

 

"Now that the Targaryen whore has gone North to fight the Others, the South is in ripe for the taking."

 

Everyone nodded.

 

"Lord Euron,-"

 

"King Euron." - He interrupted.

 

"King Euron. You will go to the Vale and take the Eyrie. Lord Arryn still has half of the Knights of the Vale garrisoned there. You will take all the food and resources you find."

 

Euron didn't hesitate to answer.

 

"It would be my honor, Your Grace." 

 

"Good." - She said. She almost predicted what Euron said before. 

 

"Captain Strickland, you will take Sunspear. The Sand Snakes still have the castle and the resources. Take everything."

 

"As you command, Your Grace. But may I ask why are we taking castles and not fighting against another army?"

 

Cersei let out a huge sigh. 

 

"We are taking castles because we don't have the sufficient food and resources. That's the only way we can weaken the real threat."

 

Harry nodded. But everyone is thinking: What is this old man doing here?

 

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I don't know what this man is doing here." - Euron said, as impertinent as always.

 

Cersei looked at Euron, angrily. She didn't manage to say a word. But Qyburn did.

 

"This man is a Wisdom, my lord. They are pyromancers."

 

"I am not a lord."

 

"Shut your mouth!" - Cersei did not hesitate to answer, she was just like her father.

 

"Wisdom Hallyne is here in case that silver-haired whore wins the war. We need to set up Wildfire traps, if we're going to survive."

 

Wisdom Hallyne nodded. But Harry didn't look too happy at the idea of Wildfire traps. Innocent people would die unnecessarily because of it.

 

"Your Grace, I only have one question. What happens if her dragons live?"

 

"We are working on it. According to what we saw, her dragons can be killed." - Qyburn replied.

 

"Good. Because if we don't kill these dragons, we'll lose the war."

 

"Indeed, Captain." - Cersei responded. After her words, there was a very awkward silence.

 

All had been said, after all. Cersei needed it to end here.

 

"Well, there is nothing left to discuss. Thank you for coming, my guards will lead you to your chambers."

 

"Thank you, Your Grace." - Nearly everyone repeated, but Euron only took a bow.

 

Everyone left the room, but Qyburn stayed.

 

After the door closed, she drank a full cup of wine and started thinking about the people in the meeting. She didn't notice Qyburn.

 

She thought Euron had been a pain in the arse for days. Cersei felt almost obligated to give him what he wants. But she wouldn't fall that low.

 

She thought the Captain was acting in a very suspicious way. But they had a contract. And as everyone says, the Golden Company never breaks a contract.

 

Then Qyburn approached the Queen. She felt surprised. She thought everyone left, but Ser Gregor.

 

"Your Grace, I have something to show you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter, please review. To me, feedback means a lot. I'm posting a new chapter each 5 days so, subscribe so you can get notified when I upload another. Thanks!


End file.
